the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FairyTailLover01/Daily Blog... if I remember. Idea from DatPastaFangirl :3
Yeah, yeah, I know Pasta was doing it for school, but... I dunno. I just kinda like the idea of it. IF NOBODY READS THIS, OH WELL. I'M WRITING IT ANYWAYS XD This... will make you learn how much of a fangirl and how much of a nerd I am. I don't call myself an '''"Otaku Videogamer Nerd" '''for nothin. :3 Day 1: EEEEEEEEEE- STINKING... WHAT!? RANDOM ENCOUNTERS OUT OF THE BLUE... THEY JUST... THEY POSTED SOMETHING! WAT?! Okay... let me explain. So, my dad gets notifications on his phone for some of the less active YouTubers I watch, like Random Encounters, NateWantsToBattle's main channel, Matthias (sometimes it's on, other times it's not), James Maslow, and... a few others I'm probably forgetting. So, he texted my mom and I just heard her yell "YOUR DAD SAID RANDOM ENCOUNTERS!". I literally SCREAMED and RANNNNNNNNN to YouTube to see this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BG00B2nrI4 . I saw the thumbnail and thought "Hey... is that..." and clicked on it to see it said "Senpai Notice Me: A Yandere Simulator Musical (feat. SparrowRayne & Nathan Sharp). NATHAN SHARP IS NATEYPOOOOOOOO-alright, but seriously, that is catchy as heck. I can't help but laugh at "His eyes! His hair! His derriere!". xD Anywayss.... Nate also posted instrumental Hold Onto You. BUT STILL LIKE... NATE IS.. YANDERE SENPAI. This actually makes me want to write a Yandere Simulator FF with Nate as Senpai. I already got like a million ideas. So... get ready for dat. :3 Day 2: Not much... Valentines day. YEY. Happy Valentine's Day, guys! Not much is really going on... I beat OR for the first time! So.. yay! Uh... I dunno. That's it for today, I guess. xD Day... 3? I guess. Welp... I kinda forgot this existed for a while, lol. So a few things I'm just gonna say randomly... and by a few, I just mmean some things that have happened lately. 1. Ace Attorney... I need it in my life. I need the trilogy. 2. Tokyo Ghoul..... I needz to watch more. 3. Man, Elsword is good. 4. Deadman Wonderland... it's good, it's just gonna take me a while to get myself to watch more. 5. Black Butler... I'm SO CLOSE... Just.... another 15 episodes to go. 6. Project DIVA X is coming to da PS4 in August! WOO! 6B. ...Kaito..... he's in two songs, one him just being the main of three singers, and the other is a medley. :/ 7. Yandere High School is something my friend wants me to watch, and it's a Minecraft Roleplay series by Sam Gladiator. So... along with the Sam Gladiator thing... I was kinda thinking of doing my own Minecraft Roleplay... but for 1, I don't have MCPC, and for 2, It'd be a solo one... that Idk how I'd post. So with all of that... I guess I might try coming up with something. Either way, that's it for now. See you guys soon! :) Category:Blog posts